The Many Visits to Middle Earth
by Good Omens
Summary: Various one-shots poking at the idea of placing an OC in Middle Earth, the first of which is a woman of our world dropped into theirs that decides she will save the line of Durin no matter what. [Please review, if you read. Comments are helpful for ideas.]
1. Durin's Line Stands

**A/N: Basically I am planning a bunch of different ways to throw OCs into the quest of regaining Erebor and this is the first try. I'll be doing a bunch of one-shots as the ideas hit me and you're welcome to adopt them and turn them into a story provided you link me when you post the story and mention me as the origin of the chapter you adopt. Other than that, anyone, no matter the amount of people, can feel free to adopt whichever one-shot they wish. And as many as they wish. **

**They are also allowed to change slight parts of it, if they wish to fit some of them in with other one-shots I post, like in this one where I don't mention the name of the female OC, I only imply that she's from our world and that she knows both the Hobbit and the LotR parts of this. And that this one-shot is a FilixOC story, but you're free to make it seem like Fili loved her but not the other way around if you wish.**

**Now, the first thing you have to know about this oneshot is that it's been a long time since I read the book and I've yet to see the third movie, so I don't know how the battle went. But! It doesn't matter! And I say that because with all that the OC has changed before this battle, things were bound to go differently. So. Even if I did know how the battle went or who exactly was in it, this would still be how I wrote it.**

**PS: The writer of this (me) does not own the Hobbit or anything close to it, they belong to the wonderful late J. R. R. Tolkien. All I own is the unnamed OC.**

* * *

"Duck!" A familiar voice called out, close to her, and she knew immediately that he'd meant it for her despite the sounds of the raging battle all around them. She heeded his words, of course, and the goblin behind her lost its head in the process.

"Nice timing," She flashed him a smile, turning to stab an orc with her sword.

"Of course, did you expect less of the line of Durin?" Was her response, the dwarf she was speaking with well used to her strange wording by now, as they fought by each others side.

"Well, with your uncle's scowls and grumbling, one would think you're all old lonely men," Offering a wink with her tease, she left him laughing before moving further to the middle of the battlefield, intent on doing what she'd sworn she would for all three of the royal blood - _save them_.

She hadn't believed she could do anything for them before the quest had started or even as it progressed, but she'd been persuaded to come along and help and she'd _survived_ until then. She'd made it this far, there was nothing that said she couldn't make it further. That she couldn't keep them alive past the battle. She'd already changed a few things, she had to believe she could change this as well. She wanted them to survive to see the good that could come after the One ring had been destroyed. She knew these dwarves would help Frodo when the time came, they would do it for Bilbo if nothing else.

If she changed this, some lives lost further down the line could be spared too. If she saved them now, they could save more lives later, they could help fight the darkness. And even if they stayed stubborn upon their opinion of the elves, she doubted that would be worse than what had originally been. Perhaps if Kili and Tauriel both survived, they could change the prejudices a little. No doubt Thorin would not banish his youngest nephew and one of the two boys he'd helped raise even because of an elf.

If Kili had to leave, Fili would follow. Thorin would be left with no nephews and his sister would most likely not allow it.

Saving these three dwarves could only help, so that was exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

It may not have been the safest action to take when faced with one of the more dangerous orcs on the current battlefield, but she was all for a little danger if it helped her cause. There was no gain without a little pain - or so the saying went. At least something along those lines, that is. It was close enough.

Raising her sword to show that she would not let him pass without taking her down first, she smirked at him with the face of a challenging woman, "Come, scum, show me how the little rats scurry for their lives!"

Bolg spat at the ground between them before charging at her, the warg he had ridden long lost on the battlefield.

Anger made people reckless, she remembered having learned during her self defense training when she was of fourteen years old. And everyone was the same.

If you couldn't run to live, if you had to fight, then make sure the fight goes in your favor. Anger your opponent, blind them with their own rage, and you would live to see another day. A lesson she'd taken to heart and used before. It hadn't worked well every time, but this time she had to use every trick against her opponent that she could use. And if infuriating the orc made him focus on her first, well, she could accept that.

It felt like hours of fighting, hours of dodging, cutting, slashing and stumbling out of the way, yet no more than minutes, perhaps ten at most, had passed when relief came to her. At her side, Dwalin had arrived and he'd attacked Bolg the moment he'd seen her trouble.

"Oi lass, this wasn't what we meant by proving you could fight all those months ago!"

She let out a breathless laugh at his words before rejoining the fight, taking any openings Dwalin could give her, "You know my style! Total overkill!"

Rushing past them and ending several orcs and goblins on his way, Balin momentarily joined their conversation, "So long as the overkill doesn't kill you in the progress!"

"Don't complain, at least I'm not surrounded!" She gestured to where she'd recently seen Bofur and Nori at, and Balin cursed before leaving them for that direction.

Though considering they were fighting Bolg, surrounding them was not a good idea from either end. It was most likely the same with whoever Azog was fighting, but she wasn't sure who that was at the moment. Hopefully none of the dwarves or many of them at the same time.

Ducking under a swing from Bolgs weapon, she took a cheap shot at his side, stabbing him through the right part of his chest.

Bolg roared and swung at her, but Dwalin came to her rescue. Unfortunately it didn't stop Bolg from trying to strangle her with his other hand, and she would suffer at least bruising around her neck for it, but she pulled out her sword and lifted it high before blindly stabbing. The hand around her neck loosened and she blinked the spots of her vision away to realize she'd stabbed him through the face. A bit higher than intended, but Dwalin finished the job by beheading the orc.

She took a moment to get her bearings back, but then rejoined Dwalin in fighting the goblins that rushed at them, the orcs only a moment behind.

* * *

If only she could be sure they wouldn't go and get themselves into more trouble. At least she was smart enough to keep an eye on them all even if it made life a little more dangerous for herself.

"Perhaps you should watch your surroundings a little better?"

A frustrated suggestion given to the idiot dwarf King that had almost gotten himself killed moments before only gained the woman a slight grateful nod before he hurried off to fight again. She doubted that he would listen, that had been a close call but nothing he wasn't used to, and the fighting would end soon, she remembered. It was already dying down, so if they could just keep their heads on their necks a little longer, everything would work out.

He would want to ensure the lives of his nephews at least, so he would do his best to survive further and live to fight another day. So long as he did not get distracted.

In theory they would all be safer the moment the two pale white orcs were dead, and with Bolg gone, only one of them remained. If she could kill him, then they should all survive. None of the orcs would be wishing to kill them as much as those two did. Had. Had been doing?

Shaking her head, she tried to focus more on the battle, ducking under the swipe of a warg and thrusting her sword upwards at the same time as she shifted to the side to avoid the orc on top of it.

If she wanted to kill Azog, she would need to be more careful and survive long enough to at least get close to him.

Eyeing the orc quite a bit away but still easily seen upon his warg, she made her decision.

* * *

A swing of her sword, turning it to block the attack to her left, twisting it to force the orc to use both sides to block her blow, a stab as he was distracted by one of her current fighting partners, a jump to the side and a beheading of a orc that came too close and then her attention once more returned to the second pale orc she had fought today.

He had been uninterested in her in the beginning, until he'd realized she was a female. Then he'd seen fit to declare to the battlefield that she would be his prize when he'd ended the line of Durin. Which had of course angered a surprising amount of people in her eyes, but she supposed that that was what she got for having friends.

Now she, Thorin and Dwalin was fighting Azog, though it was more the latter two with her taking 'potshots' as she liked to call them, in her opinion. But every time either of the two got distracted by incoming orcs or goblins, she would be there to distract Azog, suffering slightly for it in the process but unwilling to let him hurt those she'd come to love.

It was during such a moment that she failed to consider the fact that a circle had been spread around them, only a few more idiotic goblins and orcs taking the chances to attack keeping it from being cleared completely. It was foolish of them and they should've pushed Azog closer to the end of the circle or tricked him into following them to it, but they remained in the middle and that was what started their undoing.

Arrows shot towards the two dwarf that was furthest from Azog - Dwalin, currently - and Thorin's attention switched to defending his friend while Dwalin moved to help fight Azog. A moment too late for her left leg, a gash left upon it as she jumped out of the way of Azog's left arm, the one with a metal claw attached.

Hissing in pain, she took a trembling step backwards, stepping into the path of an arrow that quickly made itself home through the lower part of her stomach.

Azog paid for his glee at her pain with the loss of his metal claw, thanks to Dwalin, while Thorin took the chance to lose the orc his other arm. And when Azog tried to retreat, Dwalin took his head.

Not too far away, the woman that had journeyed with them since just after the troll incident, was barely standing, hand upon her stomach wound and eyes searching for the two princes. Just to ensure their safety. They wouldn't die the same way they had in the story she remembered, but there was still a chance something might happen to them.

It may have been her choice to do just that, that allowed her to save Fili from a painful death, her eyes spotting a small group of orcs creeping upon him through the battle on his left long before he did, her legs moving to run despite the painful, still bleeding, wound she'd gained, and she raced to help him, Thorin and Dwalin spotting what she had moments later, moments that would be too late for Fili, if not for her.

* * *

"I just wanted you to _live_," She managed to choke out between the soft sobs, eyes focused intently upon the dwarf holding her up, seeing nothing but him even with the yells around them, the fallen bodies surrounding them and the surviving searching for other survivors.

"Hush," Fili begged of her, his grip tightening unconsciously. "You must spare your strength, do not give up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry Fili," Hoping he would understand why she would apologize so, she used what strength she could muster up to lift her hand to his chin, gently caressing it as she offered him a teary if these were her last words to be spoken, if this was what he would remember of her, then she would give him good to ward off the bad, "I would have loved you to the end of time..." _If I had been allowed to_.

But she could not, not with her end so close.

It was a pity, she would've been happy to stay in Middle Earth with these dwarves. She could have sacrificed the life of her own world to stay with those she'd grown to care so much for. But it simply wasn't to be, she was dying and there was no choice left to her. She could not stay and would not get to return to her old world, either. She was not meant for neither this world or her former, it seemed.

And perhaps it was for the best, in the end. At least this way she wouldn't muck up the things she'd worked so hard to achieve, perhaps now there was a better chance of things going as they should have to begin with. A road where many more survived.

She hoped that if nothing else, her visit to Middle Earth was the only one. Or that if others gained the chance she had, they would do better.

This world deserved better of a fate than losing so many good people.

She'd done what she could, now it was up to them to continue her work. She trusted and loved them, and as darkness grew upon her, her last sight of the dwarves gathering around her, she knew they could do it.

The line of Durin, and those around it, stood strong and tall, still.


	2. Laketown's Witch

**A/N: Second oneshot here! This time a woman, a magical being, in Laketown! As usual; you're welcome to adopt it, if you want to use it, just link me when you post it, doesn't have to be on ffnet, and mention me in the original chapter when you post it. :) **

**Disclaimer; I own the idea of this and the OC, but not Laketown nor Bard or the Hobbit in general. **

* * *

This was her chance, this could be her way out. She knew he knew who he was, but if she could convince him, if she could make sure the Master revealed her, she could use this moment to regain her freedom. All she had to do was follow her Master close and let him see her defend the Master. If he saw, he would consider her as a guard, they would need it eventually, especially if they could not stay by Erebor. If they had to move, every available hands to protect would be needed.

She forced back the hopeful smile, giving nothing up of her plans as she followed behind the Master, taking care to not look the way of the Dragon slayer as they passed him. _Any moment now, Master. Any moment you want to make a scene. _

She almost thought that for once, the one time she needed him to be the rude little bastard they all knew he was, he intended to be polite and courteous. But her luck had swung to good rather than bad, and within moments he was in an argument with two men, all because they had good food and he had not enough for himself to last a week. He was selfish, wanted only the best and only for himself, and she regretted that she would have to do this towards the two men that had been provoked, but she needed the Dragon slayers attention, and could see him turning in the corner of her eye, already.

So she stepped up in front of them, stopping the fist swinging towards the Master with one hand the other shoving past it and pushing the man into the waters with a loud splash. The second had hesitated at the sight of her, but then charged when his friend was shoved, and she made quick work of him, too, without damaging anything but his pride. And then, her purpose served, she took several steps back towards where she'd been positioned moments before.

"What is going on here?" The loud, clear voice called out as the man she'd wanted to interfere, did just as she'd hoped he would. His attention, though given the Master when he began complaining, did not completely leave her even when the two men rose up from the water and began drying themselves as well as they could, complaining louder than the Master.

He had noticed her, she would be able to use this.

* * *

"I can help you, I can keep the survivors of Lake Town alive, if you'll allow me," Her eyes finally flickered up to meet his straight on, her head rising from its bowed position. "All I require is to be free of these chains."

Bard hesitated, "You say you are a fighter, what weapon do you use?"

There it was, now it remained to be seen if this man was desperate enough for his family to survive. He would need to free her from the chains bound to her for her to be able to use that which she was most successful at, "Magic."

He drew in a surprised breath, his tone confused and surprised when he spoke again, "You are a Wizard like Saruman the White? Are they not all men?"

A twitch of her lips revealed a little smile, "No, not a Wizard of a kind. But I suppose it is close. I assume you have heard of the Lady Galadriel of Lothorien? She is powerful, wields light magic a bit like a Wizard does, and you can feel safe to assume that my magic is somewhat like that."

Perhaps explaining her was a bit much, but she needed his trust to regain her freedom. His help was invaluable as the slayer of the Dragon, and indeed, had she been free from her chains before it arrived, they would not have had so much trouble with it. They may not even have needed to request help from the Dwarves that had sent it their way. If he freed her even with the Master protesting, she would remain free. With him on her side, she would not need to fear from the inhabitants of this town. She would need to refuel after helping them, and she needed to be able to trust them to not drug her and sell her off as had been the reason she was chained in the first place.

He mulled over her words for some time, clearly debating with himself on the dangers of freeing a capable 'witch' against the needs of their many.

"If it helps you, I am willing to swear a vow to help."

"A vow does not mean anything without trust," Bard denied her, crossing his arms.

"It does, if from a being with or of magic," If she could access it, she would swear. Anything to get free of the chains, she had been forced to serve so many for so long, she wished for nothing but her freedom back. "I still have honor, no matter how they thought they may have stripped me of all I have when they chained me."

He seemed willing to accept her at that, and nodded his acceptance, "I will take your vow and release you, though your key will need to be found first. I am not sure we will have time for that."

"That is nothing to worry over, the Master carries the key with him always, and just the one is necessary," She reached a hand behind her, tapping the metal through her hair meaningfully, just loud enough that he could hear the dark sound coming from it in return. "It is metal from Mordor that I wear, only the key he holds will free me."

* * *

She watched as Bard neared her, a little black key held between his fingers as if it was a napkin full of troll boogers, but instead of immediately releasing her, he eyed her warily, no doubt thinking to the words the 'Master' had spouted before being dragged out of the room.

"If you are worried I will betray you, fear not, young Master. I would not allow children to suffer simply because I have been wronged."

The reassurance must have worked, perhaps it was her honest tone that did it, and he stepped behind her to where she'd before shown him that the keyhole laid. Upon the collar of her neck, hidden behind her hair. Just as her scarred ears had been, but now they were revealed, and she could hear all too well the sharp intakes of breath in the room as those around them spotted the damage done to her to hide what she was. Not just a witch, but an elf.

The sound of the metal key meeting the collar, then twisting around it and unlocking it was the only sound left in the shocked silence, and then she could feel herself returning, she could feel the ground beneath her welcome her back, she could feel the collar as it fell through the air and to the ground and she _lifted_ the ground, letting it swallow the darkness that had kept her trapped. Her eyes still wide open, remained unseeing of the people, but she still knew exactly where each one stood and what each of their actions were. She remained aware of their tenseness, but did not let it stop her from spreading out to all the grounds around them, just until it met the army marching towards them, and a dark smile flitted upon her lips, eyes refocusing upon Bard who had moved to stand in front of her.

"Allow me to greet your enemy, My Lord, with the darkness they wish upon us," Her tone almost pleading, her lust for their destruction was all too clear to anyone with eyes in their head, her powers rising with it, the air chilling and cold nipping at her skin, covering it, white replacing the tattered clothing she was wearing and more of her body until she was clothed in it, covered just enough to be considered decent by the species she mainly belonged to.

This had been why he had freed her, and as such, Bard had no choice but to give his permission, though he seemed to fear what she would do just as much as he hoped for the safety of his people.

That was understandable, but he would soon learn to keep her on his side. Or the very least to not alienate her.

She would bring his people safety as she brought the enemy death.


	3. Fighting For A Home

She has never been very used to big dresses like this, long and pretty, it's too much of a sort of, well, special occasions dress, like for weddings or balls or whatever. She isn't used to going to those kind of things, so she isn't used to wearing this kind of clothing.

It's still a really nice dress, though. She liked the way it looks on her like this, though, but that was more the dress than her own looks.

"It fits you well, not even the stars shine so brightly as your beauty tonight, My Lady."

At the sound of the quiet, gentle voice, she looked up at the speaker, rewarding his compliment with a wavering smile, as well as a, "Thank you," though she did not believe the words offered. She had always thought herself to be plain, at most, and compliments were always waved away. Her disbelief, however, she had learned to hide after the clarity of what she implied by denying their words. To deny them would be to offer them insult, when their eyes were clear and saw so well, and their ears were unblocked, hearing more than she.

Elves, she had decided, were a bit of an annoyance when it came down to her self esteem. Which hung rather low, and as they'd seemed to learn it, they prodded at it and tried to raise it. It ruined her self-perceived mirror image.

The elf that had spoken to her, came to stand by her, offering up his arm, "Would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to escort you, My Lady?"

Why he insisted upon this kindness, she didn't know, but she did know that resisting was useless, and so accepted his offer by placing her on his, "I would be honored to be escorted by you, My Lord."

And really, two could play at the politeness, sooner or later he'd tire of it and insist upon her calling him by his name even if it meant he would have to call her by hers. Indeed, Lindir was already frowning slightly.

"There is no need to call me Lord, Lindir will do, My Lady."

"Then you need not call me Lady, but instead use my name, yes?" The woman retorted smugly, sure that this would do it.

"What does your thoughts speak when dwelling upon our current visitors?" He'd clearly chosen to try a distraction, and because she always won while they were speaking, if it only lasted until the next time, she allowed him this one victory.

"The dwarves? I'll admit to being curious about their task. They are of the previous King's bloodline, of the Misty Mountains, yes? I can't help but think they're planning something and I don't think it has anything to do with just the town by it- what was it called again?"

"Laketown," He informed her, giving a graceful nod at her words.

"Right, Laketown," She parroted with a nod of her own. "I could be wrong and there could be nothing behind it, but that's really close to what at least some of them consider their home. Who wouldn't want to go home if it was possible? Though none of it explains the hobbit, it would explain why the wizard has joined them. He does seem to always want to fix things, doesn't he?"

"It is too much of a danger, should they do so, they would only waken and anger Smaug, the dragon hidden within their former home. It is best that they move on and settle elsewhere."

"Maybe, but at the same time, what right does that dragon have to hold their home hostage? That's just wrong, and even if it's a dragon, it should be held accountable for its actions! It isn't fair that all those dwarves should have to find a new home because someone took theirs. Would you really be any different if the dragon came here and took Rivendell?"

He did not seem to wish to continue in that vein, no doubt the thought of not living in Rivendell because of a dragon disturbed him, and she let it go, finding that as long as she had said her piece and he understood the point she had wanted to make, it would help him get the why of their probable mission. Which she already knew about, but she wasn't going to admit to anything, if she could help it.

This world had turned out just fine without her, it didn't need her interference.

* * *

"I... Think they should be allowed to fight for their home?" She meekly points out, slowly inching back as much as she can without attracting any more attention - other than she already had, what with them all staring at her.

She really should have been more careful with where her feet led her as she thought about things. This was exactly where she hadn't wanted to be, yet now she stood smack-dab in the middle of the place where they had been reading that map of theirs that would lead them to the entrance of their home.

Worst of all, they'd caught her at it just as they'd begun arguing, and somehow she'd been a chance of arguing against the dwarves, but she hadn't answered as Elrond had expected, despite her common saying that it was best to let sleeping dogs lay. Or bears, as she'd taken to saying, since she wasn't sure if there even were dogs in this world.

She just knew that voicing her truthful opinion was going to get her into deep trouble, she could see it by the look of Gandalf's and Elrond's faces both.

* * *

**A/N: Don't believe every thought of this human woman that is the narrator - she doesn't always win when she argues with Lindir, I can promise you that. **

**Also, more importantly, I do not own The Hobbit or anything else. In fact, I only own the woman Lindir escorted to the dining room. **


End file.
